Operation: MATURITY
by Hikari-sama
Summary: [3x4] Numbuh 4 has been turned into an adult! How will he explain this to his friends when they don't even allow adults into the treehouse? Would Kuki even believe a cruddy old man like him ever had a crush on her?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did, I'd be stinkin' rich. Which I aspire to become in the future. But if I were rich right now I wouldn't have the need to aspire. And if I--ah, never mind.  
Author's Note: This is just the prologue of the story, please R&R and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Operation: M.A.T.U.R.I.T.Y.**  
  
**M**ature  
**A**dult  
**T**ransformation  
**U**tterly  
**R**eeks  
**I**n  
**T**his  
**Y**outh

* * *

"Surprise, surprise, look who's here," The Delightful Children from Down the Lane said simultaneously, yet unenthusiastically. "Well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door."

"Yeh, and we're here to kick your Delightful butts!" Wallabee Beatles, also known as Numbuh Four, stepped in. He raised his fists up in the air, then eyed the birthday cake settled on top of the Delightful Children's party table. Kuki Sanban looked at the guests pitifully.

"You're not going to get away with it," Numbuh One gawked indifferently at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. "You didn't get away with it the last three times, and you won't get away with it this time."

The Delightful Children shot a glare at Nigel, and asked, "Is that really what you think, Nigel Uno?"

"That is certainly what I think," Numbuh One responded. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

The Delightful Children watched carefully as Wally jumped next to their birthday cake, picked it up, tossed it towards Abby, who caught it, ran, threw it to Kuki, who passed it to Hoagie, who saluted, and ran to the exit door.

Nigel followed close behind Hoagie as he waved to the Delightful Children. "Goodbye, Delightful Dorks!"

"Man, that was a piece of cake," Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. remarked, emphasizing the word _cake_. He let out a chuckle.

Wally nodded as he fell into step with both Numbuh One and Two. "That was so easy even a cruddy girl could do it!"

"I'm afraid it was," Nigel stroked his chin, suspicious of the Delightful Children.

Kuki and Abby caught up with them along the way.

"Boy, was that easy or what?" Numbuh Five wanted to know, "They didn't even try to follow us!"

"I know!" said Wally, "That's what we were talkin' about. Do you think they had to go to the bathroom or somethin'?"

Kuki giggled. "Maybe they had to go to the bathroom!"

Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby raised their eyebrows. "That's what _I_ said!" Wally got a bit mad.

"What?" Kuki inquired, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Hey, where's Numbuh Four?" Hoagie wanted to know.

"I'm right here!" Wally shouted, waving his hand in front of him.

"Yeh, where _is_ he?" Abby asked.

Nigel looked back at the Delightful Children's mansion. "I _knew_ this was too easy to be true."

"Hello?? Guys? I'm here!" Numbuh Four tried to grab their attention. "It's me!!"

"_Poor _Numbuh Four! I wonder what they did with him!" Kuki began to worry, "Those Delightful Children from Down the Lane are _so_ mean!"

"Kuki, I'm over here!"

"We have got to get Numbuh Four back," said Nigel. "Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

"What?!" Numbuh Four yelled, confused.

Well, if the rest of his team believed something fishy was going on with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, then he had to find out about it, whether they knew he was there or not.

Wally ran back to the Delightful mansion, and the doors automatically opened up for him. Since when did _that_ happen?

But once he stepped right in, the doors shut closed so the rest of the team couldn't get in. Hoagie tried to jump in through the windows, but the Delightful Children had blocked the whole mansion with invisible shields.

"Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" Numbuh Four protested.

Obviously, he was their prey.

And right in front of him stood the Delightful Children from Down the Lane themselves, laughing simultaneously. "You think you have it all, don't you, Wallabee Beatles?"

Wally glared at his enemy.

The Delightful Children smirked at him. "Well, soon, you'll have nothing but body hair!"

* * *

**transmission interrupted / **


End file.
